Gotta Secret
by angeloflight125
Summary: This is about the episode Secrets. It's basically the same, but from Greta's point of view. The first couple chapters might not be very good but this is one of my first fanfics! So please be nice!
1. Chapter 1

Greta

I watch two girls on the street from my place on a skyscraper. My brother walks toward them.

"No indeed. Harm is not done, much Harm left to do," Billy says.

My brother walks through the smoke and towards the two girls on the ground. Both of them sit up. One of them gets on one knee and brings out a bow.

"The its cannot escape Harm," He says.

"Escaping isn't on the menu," says the girl dressed in green, as she shoots a couple arrows at Billy.

"Arrows, it does not impress," says Billy, or what he now calls himself, Harm.

"Fine, Taeh taht s'nopaew latem!" Says the girl dressed in a girl-ish tuxedo.

"Neither does its magic," Billy/Harm says, "You both must do better, or suffer Harm."

"We get it! Your name is Harm," says the girl dressed in green.

"Their ridiculous garb and rudimentary skills indicate instruction from Green Arrow and Zatara. Harm will study these two to learn methods for killing their mentors," Harm says.

"Oh, you did not just threaten my dad!" the Zatara girl says, "Etativel drows ot em!"

The sword Harm is holding starts to shake, but Harm doesn't let go.

"It wants Harm's sword? Very well," he says.

I watch him as he throws the sword at the Zatara girl. She ducks and the swords hits the wall. The Green Arrow girl starts running and shooting arrows. I take this time to disappear and reappear in the alley behind the girls. At this point I put my hood down so I can see better.

"Big mistake, Harmster!" says the Green Arrow girl, as she shoots two arrows at him.

My brother jumps up, catches the arrows, and throws them back at her. They explode and both girls are knocked back. The Green Arrow girl lands on her back and the Zatara girl lands sitting up, looking at me. I stand close to the wall, but stay where the Zatara girl can see me. I wave my hand in the 'This Way!' motion, before slowly jogging into the alley.

"On second thought, running," I hear the Zatara girl say.

"Yeah, to regroup," the Green Arrow girl says.

I go back to the entrance of the alley and do my 'This Way!' motion again.

"Erif nrub, nordlauc elbbub!" the Zatara girl says.

I stay there as they run towards me before I turn and slowly jog into the alley again.

"Who's that?" I hear the Green Arrow girl say.

"Do you really care right now?" says the Zatara girl.

"No."

I disappear and reappear above the apartment building. I go over to the fire escape ladders, and lean over the edge and release them down. Then I wave the 'This Way' motion again.

"I like her already," says the Zatara girl as I turn and slowly jog across the roof. I wait for them to get up.

Once they get on the roof, they come running towards me and stop in front of me.

"Thanks for the save, but," says the Zatara girl, "Who are you?"

I say the only word I can, "Secret."

"That won't cut it. We need answers. Do you know Harm? Does he have any weaknesses?" asks the Green Arrow girl.

I look at her, "Secret."

Then I bend my shoulders down a little and point behind them as I see Harm's hand on the rooftop's edge. The two girls spin around and gasp and my brother jumps up and lands on the roof.

"At least they make the hunt interesting," Harm says.

I disappear and reappear, watching from the shadows where my brother can't see me. Harm walks forward and swings his sword in front of him.

"He's fast, I'll give him that," says the Green Arrow girl as she and the Zatara girl look at each other.

Then she turns around and shoots the water tower. It breaks open and water rushes out. The Zatara girl raises her hands as the water pours onto my brother.

"Dloc dniw wolb! Dloc dniw wolb! Dloc dniw wolb!" says the Zatara girl.

The water freezes solid and my brother looks slightly surprised. The ice glints in the moonlight, as I look at it. Then a spot on his chest above his heart glows, and so does the sword. Beams of light shine of from the sword and electricity from the ice. Then the ice shatters and my brother jumps up with the sword still glowing. Crescents of yellow light lash out from the sword. One of the crescents destroy the water tower. The girls start running and I disappear onto the rooftop of the building of which they're running towards.

"Where'd Little Miss Secret go?" says the Green Arrow girl.

"There!" says the Zatara girl, as I wave from the rooftop I'm standing on.

"Okay. These boots, adorable, but for a chase sequence?" she says, "Lacitcarp raewtoof won!"

They both jump off the edge of the rooftop and smoke appears around the Zatara girl's boots. When the smoke clears, I see the heels are gone. They land on the next rooftop with my brother jumping off the previous rooftop a moment or two after them. My brother raises his sword and tries to hit them with the swords lightning magic, but misses. The two girls turn around as Harm grabs and throws his dagger. They stop and turn around as he throws the dagger. My eyes widen as I see it rush towards the girls.

"Secret!" I whisper.

It cuts the Green Arrow girl's bow string as she raises it to fire an arrow at him. She gasps and I watch as the dagger continues flying before landing in the metal door, several feet behind them.

"Okay, hold him off while I restring," says the Green Arrow girl.

The Zatara girl nods and rushes forward. My brother jumps forward and kicks the Zatara girl. She lands on her back and my brother raises his sword before landing on the ground and swinging at the Green Arrow girl. The GA girl raises her bow, which still is missing a string, and tries to hit him with it. Harm cuts the top part off and when she tries to hit again, he cuts the bottom off , too. The forces knocks the remaining bow out of her hand. She quickly brings out a miniature crossbow. She points it at his face while his sword is right beside her crossbow. He brings his sword down a little and it stops a little to the left of her face, but in front of her.

"You wanna play without the toys?" she asks.

"It tries to bait Harm, leave Harm weak," he says, as he puts the sword in its arm-like sheath. Then he stabs it into the ground, "But Harm has no weakness."

He takes off the blue overcoat that didn't cover his shoulders, and drops it on the ground. Then he assumes a fighting stance. The GA girl puts up her crossbow and assumes a fighting stance as well. The Zatara girl is standing up by this point and looking worriedly at the GA girl. Harm smiles and the GA girl rushes forward. They start fighting. But everytime the GA girl tries to punch or kick Harm, he dodges or blocks. I watch as the Zatara girl tries to take the sword out of where it stuck in the roof. Then I return my attention to the GA girl as my brother starts to talk.

"So unfocused. It struggles with inner demons and can't fight Harm while fighting itself. Harm doesn't fight his demons. Harm embraces them," he says as they continue fighting.

"Would Harm please shut up!" says the GA girl.

I look at the Zatara girl as she screams. The sword had shocked her with its magic when she tried to pull it out of the ground. The GA girl looks at the Zatara girl as well.

"Zatanna!" says the GA girl.

_Oh, so that's her name, _I think to myself, _Zatanna Zatara, I think._

Then Harm hits the GA girl in the face. She lands on her back beside Zatanna, who is lying on the ground face down. The GA girl makes a sound and sits up.

"And it cares about others, another weakness," says Harm.

I watch him pick up his overcoat and put it back on. Then I disappear and reappear on another rooftop.

"The sword rejected its impure heart, it has not made the sacrifices Harm has made to become pure," he says.

Zatanna raises her head.

"Look! It's Secret!" she says to the GA girl.

The both of them look at me and I do the 'This Way!' motion, once again.

"She hasn't led us wrong so far," says Zatanna.

The two girls get up and I watch the GA girl turn around and throw something at my brother's feet. It starts smoking. Then the two girls run across the rooftop, towards me. Harm waves his arm through the smoke and clears it in time to see the two girls jump off the roof. I smile.


	2. Chapter 2

After the two girls jump off the roof, I disappear and reappear where they can't see me.

"She's gone again, now what?" says Zatanna, "End of the Line, we can't go back the way we came, he's coming."

"We'll zip line to that magic store," says the GA girl.

The GA girl takes out her miniature crossbow, but before she can aim and shoot an arrow, my brother shoots lightning between the two girls from his sword. Then Harm jumps down from the edge of the rooftop he was standing on and jumps onto the roof of our home.

"This can be no coincidence; they are right on Harm's very roof. How did they know? Tell Harm!" he said, "Now!"

"Wait!" said the GA girl, "This is your place?"

"No more games," Harm says.

He stabs his sword into the ground and lightning races in a path that is headed straight for the girls. It shocks them and they jump up into the air. I watch as they seem to float. They continue to be shocked by the magic lightning. I look at my brother, why is he like this? I shake my head and disappear as the girls fall to the ground, lightning gone. I reappear a couple feet away from Harm. Zatanna was unconscious, but the GA girl looked up, but her head shook when she did. She moaned and looked up at Harm and me. Then her eyes started closing and her head fell to the ground.

I disappear as soon as the GA girl fell unconscious. I reappeared in the backyard. I watched as Harm took the two girls in the house. I disappeared and reappeared in my bedroom after the GA girl woke up. Zatanna was there, a crossbow was pointed at her and she was tied to a chair. There was also duct tape over her mouth, probably so she can't do magic. I put my hood up and walk out of the shadows towards her. She tries to talk, but the tape muffles the sound and nothing happens. Once I'm in the light next to her, I raise my hand up towards her face. She closes her eyes for a second and then opens them. She looks at my hand, then at my face. Her eyes widen and she leans away from me. I look at her sadly then normally. I reach over to the far side of her face and grab the edge of the duct tape. I pull it off of her face and then take a couple steps back as she leans down a little bit.

"Sepor, emoc esool," she says.

The ropes fly off of her and she stands up. She leans back from me a little, looking slightly confused and a little irritated.

"First, you lure us into a trap," she says, "Now you free me? What's your game?!"

"Secret," I say, as I look up at her.

She narrows her eyes at me, than looks down. A few seconds later, Zatanna looks towards the back of the room. She walks over to my bedside table. I walk over as well, and stand behind her. She picks up my picture frame, which has the picture of me and Billy, which was taken before he started acting weird. It was taken at the farm Billy took me to, every once and a while. I was wearing my new pink tracksuit with my necklace while Billy was wearing jeans, a black t-shirt, and a gray vest. Zatanna looked up from the picture and back at me.

"Is this your room?" she asks, "Do you live with this nutjob?"

"Secret," I say, not able to say anything else.

"Secret, right," she says before I finish the word, "Naturally."

She throws the picture on my bed and walks past me. I turn around and walk over to the chair. I stand a foot or two away from it as she walks past it.

"Etaerc na noisulli fo em," she says.

A copy of Zatanna appears in front of the chair. Then she runs out of the room.

After Zatanna released the GA girl, I disappeared and reappeared at the bottom of the steps that go downstairs. Zatanna and the GA girl go about halfway down the stairs before the GA girl stops Zatanna and doesn't go down any further.

"Wait! She's his partner," says the GA girl.

"Then why did she help me?" Zatanna asks.

"I don't know. Secret," the GA girl says the last word sarcastically.

At that moment, Harm lit up his sword with lightning from his position at the top of the stairs. I disappear before he sees me and reappear down the hallway that the stairs led down into. I was in the corner of where the hallway the girls and Harm where in and another hallway.

"Look out!" Zatanna yells.

Lightning shoots out twice. The second time Zatanna and the GA girl fall into a hole in the floor. Harm jumps down in front of the hole before looking up. He sees me. I stand where I am for a second before turning and running down the other hallway. I disappear and reappear in the backyard. I run over to my grave and sink down into it. I watch the house from there. After a couple minutes an explosion is heard and seen coming from the first floor. Zatanna and the GA girl climb out of the basement through the door in the ground. They look around before spotting my grave. Zatanna walks past the GA girl and towards my grave. She bends down in front of it. The GA girl walks over to my grave as well and bends down. As I watch them, I lower my hood.

"Greta Hayes. Beloved sister," Zatanna says in a soft voice.

I rise up from my grave at that moment, surprising them. The GA girl stands up and takes a step back, while Zatanna looks up at me and raises her hand in front of her. Both of the girls gasp. Zatanna crawls back a little and the GA girl takes another step back. Zatanna looks at me and then at the grave.

"This…. Is your grave," she says, "This is your secret. This is you."

I look at her and then look down at the ground sadly.

"A ghost. An actual ghost," I look up at the GA girl as she says that.

Zatanna stands up and looks at the GA girl before looking back at me.

"H-h…How did you die?" Zatanna asks.

I raise my hands up to waist level, palms up. I concentrate on making the image of my brother's dagger. A white light glows over my hands before shaping itself into the image.

"Harm's dagger," says the GA girl, right before the back door explodes. Smoke covers the area around the door and lightning flashes through the smoke. Then it starts to clear. Harm was in the middle of it. Zatanna and the GA girl take defensive stances and I disappear and reappear over my grave before quickly sinking into it.

"They defiled Harm's holy place," Harm hissed.

"We defiled it! You did this!" the GA girl said loudly, with anger and a little horror in her voice, "To your own sister!"

I watched Harm as he just turned his head a little and gave a small smile.

"You're proud of it?! And you had the gall to write beloved!"

"Not gall, truth. She was the only thing Harm ever loved," he says, "That's why she had to go. Harm's heart had to be pure. Greta had to be cut out, excised like an infection."

At the end of that sentence, I came out of my grave again. Harm gave a small gasp before relaxing and smiling again. Zatanna and the GA girl looked at me before looking back at Harm.

"Ah, it casts another illusion spell," he says.

"Except I didn't speak, and Harm knows it can't cast a spell without speaking," Zatanna says.

I start walking forward with a determined look on my face. Harm gasps again.

"You asked how we found this place? Face it, Harm, your secrets out!" says the GA girl.

"No! Harm's heart is pure!" he says, as he raises the sword toward me, "Harm's not sorry! I'm not!"

I walk through the sword and become a little transparent, the spot where the sword goes through me glows a blue-ish white. I stop walking forward when I reach the hilt of the sword. Harm starts to lower his sword a little as I reach toward his chest. Shock was clear on his face. I reached into his chest and pulled out the power that made him able to use the sword. It was a little ball of orange-ish yellow-ish light. It felt warm in a way, but also cold. Harm gasps loudly and falls down. He starts getting up again after a second. Once he stands up, he looks at the power in my hand. And watches, as it disappears. He then looks at me with anger in his eyes. He tries to hit me with the sword, but it goes through me and hits the ground. Harm tries to pull it up again but he couldn't pull it up, it looked like it was too heavy for him. Then the sheath, which looks like an arm, started to move. The hand opened up and reached down to grab Harm's hand, which was holding the sheath below the wrist. Harm releases the sword and uses both hands to keep the sheath away from his face. Then the sword flies up and the sheath flies a couple feet away from Harm. The sword and sheath flip before the sword goes into the sheath. Then it falls to the ground. Harm stares at it before turning.

"I don't need the sword," he says before raising his dagger.

He charges past me and tries to hit the GA girl with the dagger. She kicks it out of his hand on the first try. I turn around to watch.

"So unfocused. Can't fight us, while fighting itself!" she says, using his words against him.

Harm tries to punch her but she ducks. The GA girl punches him and then kicks his head. She kicks him two more times. Harm grabs his head before lowering his hands and glaring at her. Artemis turns around and gives him a hard kick to the head. Harm falls back, rolling over several times on the ground before coming to a stop. He lays there, pain clear on his face, before falling unconscious. The two girls walk towards him but stop a few feet away. Zatanna raises her hand towards my brother.

"Egnahc sehtolc otni sgnidnib," Zatanna says.

Harm's overcoat turns into strips and his arms float behind his back before he is tied up. I walk back towards my grave, and the two girls turn around to look at me. I stop on top of my grave and look at them.

"We'll make sure you receive a proper burial," says Zatanna, "We won't forget you, Greta."

I look her in the eyes and believe her immediately.

"Secret," I say, for the last time, most likely.

Then I sink into my grave. I watch them from inside it.

"I still can't believe anyone could do that to his own sister," the GA girl says, looking at the ground, "If my….."

She stops talking and Zatanna takes a step towards her.

"Your what?" Zatanna asks.

Artemis looks at her through the corner of her eyes before turning to look at her.

"Artemis, talk to me," Zatanna says.

_So that's the girl's name. Artemis. _I think to myself, _That's nice._

"Secrets don't stay buried," she continues, "Obviously."

She motions towards my grave, and I wince before smiling a little.

"It's better to bring them into the light," Zatanna finishes.

"I don't have any secrets," Artemis says, looking at the ground again.

Zatanna still looked unsure. Then sirens started.

"Cops are coming," says Artemis.

"We did blow up the kitchen," says Zatanna, as she puts her hand on her hip.

Artemis walks over to the hole in the fence. Zatanna watches her but stays where she is. Artemis turns her head to Zatanna.

"Zatanna, look," she says.

Zatanna walks over to see what Artemis wants her to see. I realize what they're looking at and my smile and face become sad.

"Must've been the last thing Greta ever saw," Artemis says.

They continue to stand there and I think about it. It was the last thing I ever saw. I have the image in my head again. Everything goes black but I continue to think about the last thing I ever saw.

Abel's House of Secrets. But the only part that I saw was the partially broken neon sign for the store. The only part lit up was what I saw. The only word I saw.

_Secret_


End file.
